


For the Love of Trouble

by snowandlilacs



Series: QroWin Week 2018 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandlilacs/pseuds/snowandlilacs
Summary: Within the extravagance of an Atlesian manor, a pair have stolen away to a secluded spot.





	For the Love of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of qrowin week and for today I decided to mix the prompt 'Confessions' with the bonus prompt 'Masquerade.'

Masked figures slowly twirled in the elaborate ballroom to the tune the band played. It was a display of opulence, an attempt to show off wealth among the rest of the upper class. The Sterling family thought it appropriate to host such an event to get the public’s mind off of all the _horrible_ news of what happened to Haven.

And after the fiasco of what happened at Jacques Schnee’s charity event for Beacon, people whispered that it was best that he hadn’t thought of holding an event first. 

Winter, however, watched from a balcony that overlooked the dance floor. She was there as an official representative of the Atlesian Military, much to her annoyance. Even so, she was well practiced for these sort of gatherings. It was even almost amusing to see how people who once tried garnering her favor actively avoided her as best they could. Not that she minded. It was a relief to not have to play nice with her father’s business partners—or their sons—while she was there.

A rich, dark blue fabric made up the majority of her dress for the event, while her mask was blue with black accents, and it caused a stir. A Schnee was expected to wear white in some manner, even silver if appropriate, but she lacked any of that coloration. If she had to endure this evening, Winter wanted something that was a reminder that she was no longer tied to her family’s company. No one would gain her father’s favor through her.

“Miss Schnee?”

Winter scowled at how she was addressed. She was a specialist in the military. Anyone who knew better should use her rank, but she straightened and turned toward the one who addressed her. It seemed to be a server for the event, and she decided to grant them some leniency. Even so, Winter felt that holding masquerade was rather unnecessary when it was easy to tell who each person was. This servant could tell who she was immediately. A ball would have been slightly less effort, but the upper class always did like making things more extravagant than necessary.

“Yes?”

“There is a... _gentleman_ who would like to speak with you.”

Winter picked up on the strange way the server announced the other. They probably only knew they could get away with it away from whomever it was who wished for her attention.

“Tell him I am busy.”

“Ah...he said you might say that, miss. He said you know him, and that he would like to...discuss the state of the weather with you? I am sorry, I don’t know if he is entirely sober as that does not make sense. If you could just go see him so he knows I delivered his message?”

As much as Winter wanted to roll her eyes and visibly react to her annoyance, she kept a straight face and offered a small nod.

“Fine. Where is this gentleman you speak of?”

The servant looked relieved and led the way to a side hall that was accessible by the guests, but as there were other, more direct ways in and out of the ballroom, it was fairly deserted. 

“I’ll bring a tray in a few minutes if you need a way out of your conversation, miss.”

“Thank you for the consideration.”

She doubted it would be necessary, but the situation was already suspicious enough. There was no need to make the other think that she knew exactly what was going on. Best let them think someone who indulged a little too much in the champagne was merely rambling about nonsense.

Leaving the servant to skitter off to tend to other requests, Winter made her way over to a shadowed figure and raised a brow at Qrow.

“You clean up well, even if you are crashing a party you were undoubtedly not invited to. Also, your methods of seeking a conversation have made the staff suspicious of your intentions.”

He chuckled and held out a hand for her to take, which Winter obliged and he brought it up to kiss before releasing it. She raised a brow behind her mask. Apparently he was making an attempt to be charming.

“How drunk are you?”

“Nice to see you, too, Ice Queen. And already some insults before I get a word in. This place is a bad influence on you.”

That was rich coming from him. If anything, he was the bad influence.

“What do you want, Qrow? And do keep in mind that the servant will be back briefly. They thought you had dishonorable intentions.”

The sly grin made her roll her eyes. Of course he would find amusement in such a comment.

“I could, but no, I wanted to check in.” He looked at her as if searching for something. “Has anything strange happened? Any suspicious people suddenly appear?”

Qrow should be well aware that the borders to Atlas were closed and a very close eye was kept on those coming in and out of the city. At least, that was through official means. There was little doubt that there would be a way in without the military's notice if someone was particularly determined.

“Concerned, Qrow?”

“Yes.”

She hadn’t exactly expected that answer. Or at least not directly. 

“I am fine. A little annoyed that I have to attend such an event, but I am alright. As for your other question, now is not the time or place.”

They couldn’t risk information getting out, and it didn’t look like Qrow took that information well. He frowned at her words, but she would not give in and say anything of the sort in public. They could have a conversation another time about what the two of them knew about the dangers facing Atlas. 

The change of music was noted. Another crawling tune started, encouraging another slow dance from the festivities in the nearby ballroom.

“Care to dance?”

“My date might disapprove,” Winter told him with amusement. 

Even behind a mask, she noticed the bewildered expression he made. She was there as a military representative, but she wasn’t the only one.

“Date?”

“General Ironwood was asked to attend by name. I was asked to attend as someone familiar with the nature of these events. That and I believe it was a request of my father’s to him that I show up after the situation from my sister’s last public appearance. Perhaps he thought I would be amiable if I was here on official business rather than arriving as a private citizen.”

“Ol’ Jimmy is your date?”

“The _General_ is, yes. For business purposes.”

She noticed that he rolled his eyes.

“Pretty lousy date to be leaving you on your own. Especially with the state of things.”

Winter took offense to his words. She could handle herself if something were to happen. It was not like she was incapable of fighting. She would not be a specialist if that were the case.

“I do not need a babysitter, and it’s not as though we are here as a couple. We are here as representatives of the military. There is no requirement for us to stick together, and you know how he feels about your methods of handling things.”

That only seemed to inflate Qrow’s ego.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said. “But I’d still feel better if you had someone watching your back.”

“Qrow—”

“Champagne, miss?”

Winter turned and saw the servant from earlier with a tray of fluted glasses. They did say they would check in on her, but she shook her head and put up a hand to deny the offer. 

“No thank you, I think we are fine here.”

The other looked between her and Qrow for a moment as if to make sure everything was fine before giving a short bow and returning to the main room of festivities. 

“You’re lucky I don’t like that bubbly crap, or I would be offended you spoke for me.”

“They already think you’re drunk as it is.”

The serious look that he gave her was surprising. 

“Not a drop since Mistral, well...not since right before what happened at Haven. Too much has happened, Winter. Things are getting worse, and I don’t want things to go downhill here, too. I don’t want something bad to happen to you. If something did...I don’t know what I would do. I—”

Winter pressed a finger to his lips, and pulled her hand away once it seemed he wasn’t about to continue his sentence.

“Save any declarations made from an emotional state to yourself until you are more levelheaded to think it through. Otherwise you might regret it later. Now, I should get back to my post. People might start talking.”

As she turned, he caught her hand again and pulled her back toward him. 

“I love you, Winter,” he whispered. “And if I don’t tell you and something does happen, I would regret that more. And trust me, I have a lot of regrets.”

How was she supposed to respond to that? 

Being surprised that he actually said it caused her to pause. He really was an idiot.

“In the middle of some deserted hallway of someone’s manor was not where I thought I would hear those words, you know.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

Qrow smirked and Winter was exasperated. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. The jury was still out on that one.

“Tell me again after all of this mess is over. When you aren’t influenced by the gravity of the situation.”

“Hmmm... _nope_. I love you.”

He was difficult. Even so, she couldn't deny some contentment from hearing those words.

“And I will be sure to let the General know that I was not at my post because someone felt the need to make such a declaration. Surely he would understand,” she joked.

“Tell him he can bite my ass if he doesn’t like it.”

_“Excuse me?”_

Winter bit her lip not to laugh as she watched Qrow glower at the figure that suddenly appeared behind her. Not that she expected him to arrive, but his timing was impeccable.

“You heard what I said,” Qrow countered.

Winter turned and saluted General Ironwood. 

“Sir, was there something you needed?”

The General continued to frown at Qrow for a moment longer before turning his attention to her. Not that he seemed particularly impressed with her, either.

“You were not seen by anyone for a period of time, and I came to make sure something hadn’t happened. However, it seems that there has been a break in,” he stated as he glanced back to Qrow.

“Gonna arrest me?”

They would cause a scene if someone was detained while at the party, and that was not ideal. Even so….

“I can escort him from the premises, sir.”

It was a way out of the masquerade without causing offense to their hosts. Official work came first, and if she had a direct order, that could not be ignored nor contested.

“Get him out of here quietly. If an uninvited guest is discovered, that could reflect badly on the security; however, we will have a discussion about distractions from work tomorrow, Schnee.”

While it was inconvenient to have to endure some sort of lecture about the situation, Winter realized that she was permitted freedom for the rest of the evening.

“Of course.”

She gave another salute before grabbing Qrow’s wrist and pulling him along the hall in the opposite direction of the ballroom. There were a few exits she spotted on the way in that would allow them an escape that would not draw attention to them. It would only cause a flurry of rumors if Winter was seen leaving with someone. 

“You’re trouble,” she said as they slipped from the manor grounds and out into the street. 

“You love it.”

Winter bit her tongue, unable to say the words. Instead she yanked him closer and kissed him before letting go. 

“I might, but don’t let it get to your head.”


End file.
